Flavor Of The Week
by Gideon's Dreamer
Summary: Duo has been going through girls like ice cream on a summer's day, looking for the right girl. And unfortunately, the rest of the boys are sick of it. But thanks to Duo, they all find the girls of their dreams. Will it last? Co-written with Moonchild DJ
1. For starters...

Oi, minna! This is something I started a long time ago. It started as a pass-a-long, or what ever the proper name for it is. It was supposed to be for my friends at school and I to write together. But I then found out that none of my friends were interested. Basically, they either didn't like to write, or they didn't know enough about the characters to make a story out of it. So I thought, why not find someone on FF.Net to help me write it. It seemed like the perfect idea. I could find someone who liked to write and/or liked Gundam Wing and Sailor moon enough to help me write this story. I found that person easily and quickly: Moonchild DJ. I thought it was pretty funny, because we were fans of each other's stories. And she's absolutely wonderful! Her writing surpasses mine, in my opinion. I was quite honored that she agreed to write with me. But recently I had been having problems with my computer and my internet connections. Once I finally worked my way around it, I sought out DJ, but I haven't heard from her in almost 2 weeks. I'm afraid that she's mad at me or something, I mean, it does take me a while to write, I admit. But I'm somewhat worried and I hope she's ok. Ok, I admit, I'm more than somewhat worried. Anyways, I'm posting up the story. I hope DJ doesn't take offence to this, but, if anyone is interested in writing this fic with me, just email me, ok?

Well, here's the start off. I wrote this to give everyone else an idea of how I wanted the story to go. It not that bad, in my opinion.

****

****

**Flavor of the week**

Duo had a way with women. With his long chestnut colored hair, his large violet eyes, and his slim lithe body, he made it hard for women to ignore him. They flocked to him like bees to a flower, but he didn't really mind, he loved the attention. He craved it. He had had many girlfriends but he didn't stay with any of them too long. After a certain amount of time, he would dump whichever girl he was dating and go for another. He always felt that something was missing in his relationships, so he ended them as quickly as possible so that he could date someone else. Duo liked to bring his girlfriends home so he could show them off to his roommates. He'd bring one home just about every other week, and sometimes, the girl hardly lasted two days.

This didn't bother Duo's roommates one bit, they were used to Duo and his antics, or so he thought. Wufei had pegged Duo's many girlfriends the "flavor of the week". His roommates generally felt sorry for the girls Duo brought home at times. He was always asking them to break the bad news to the girls Duo didn't want to hurt. Little did the braided boy know, not facing the girls during a break up was even worse. It broke Quatre's heart to see the tears in some of the girls' eyes. It made Trowa feel uncomfortable to see the looks on their faces. It caused Wufei to stop treating women like weaklings (hey, they HAD to be strong to survive Duo's heartlessness). And it gave Heero a reason to show some kind of emotion, period.


	2. DJ's Chapter: In the Dojo

_Oi, Minna!! This is the part that MoonChild DJ wrote. Personally, I think that she's an amazing writer, what do you think??_
    
    "I can't believe you."
    
    Duo blinked and turned at the disgusted tone in his friend's voice.
    
    "What? What'd I do now?" What could possibly be enough to bring Heero
    
    out of his anti-social caveman grunting routine? Heero didn't say a
    
    word, just jerked a thumb at the window, Prussian blue eyes narrowing.
    
    Duo shrugged and walked over to the window and looked outside. He saw
    
    Quatre seeing off...what was her name again...?...in a taxi to take her
    
    home.
    
    "That's been...what, six women in a week now? I think you broke your
    
    own record." Heero growled, crossing his arms. "What was wrong with
    
    with this one, her hair not long enough?"
    
    "Hey! My excuses ain't THAT ridiculous! It's just.." Duo flailed his
    
    arms around helplessly, unable to put to words what he searched for but
    
    never found in those girls. He gave up and shrugged. "I don't expect
    
    you to understand my reasons," 'Hell, even I don't understand 'em,' he
    
    added to himself mentally. "but get off my back, Yuy!"
    
    Heero shook his head. "I really hope you find a girl that'll make you
    
    see reason, Maxwell.."
    
    "Yeah. Me, too.." Duo muttered as Heero stalked away.
    
     ******
    
    "He did it again. And this one seemed to really hit it off with Duo."
    
    Quatre sighed as he and Wufei watched the vehicle leave. Wufei snorted,
    
    rolling his obsidian dark eyes as he glared back at the window he saw
    
    Duo staring out of.
    
    "Don't they all seem to connect with him? Then one minor dislike he
    
    takes in her, and she's shipped out of here as fast as she can get her
    
    things and leave. At least this one didn't scream a fit like the last
    
    one."
    
    Quatre nodded, still hearing in his head the echoes of that particular
    
    encounter--he thought he'd never hear again--and pushed a hand through
    
    his blond hair. "Do you think that Duo will ever find one that he
    
    actually LIKES?"
    
    "Maybe...if the braided baka doesn't break every heart from here to
    
    America."
    
    "Allah will it, I hope he finds one soon. I don't know how many more
    
    girls I can stand breaking the news to!"
    
    "Some onna should just haul off and slug him one, the way he plays with
    
    their hearts." Wufei grumbled. "And he wonders why I threaten to chop
    
    off that braid with my katana...maybe, braidless, fewer onnas will find
    
    him attractive?"
    
    Quatre laughed. "There's still those unusual violet eyes, my friend.
    
    Not to mention the body itself…how would you take care of that?"
    
    "I'd find a way...it would serve him right if one of those onnas put
    
    him in his place! Duo's tried so many flavors, it's hard to imagine
    
    anyone out there for him."
    
    "But there is, somewhere, like there is for all of us."
    
    Wufei shrugged as they walked back to the house they all lived in. "If
    
    you say so, Winner."
    
    "I do, Wufei. I know they call you the Solitary Dragon around campus
    
    for a reason, but there even must be a lady Dragon for you."
    
    'Just as long as she's not like Sally..' Wufei thought, shivering
    
    internally. '*Anything* but that onna.' "Whatever you say, Winner. But
    
    I have no high expectations for that happening anytime soon."
    
     ******
    
    Trowa watched in silent amusement as Duo attempted to impress this new
    
    girl at the dojo they all had classes at, but with limited success. She
    
    was strong, tough and smart, maybe a bit more than Duo could handle..
    
    like that would stop him.
    
    "Aw, c'mon, babe! This move can't be all that hard to achieve!" Duo
    
    attempted to roundhouse kick, then sweep his foot under the girl's to
    
    wipe her out, but she merely laughed, avoided his moves gracefully,
    
    watching him trip himself up and crash to the mat. Pushing her brown
    
    bangs out of her face, she flipped back her high ponytail and helped
    
    Duo to his feet before collaring him by the front of his uniform.
    
    "Nice try, cutie, but no, you can't win over me! And the name's not
    
    babe, it's Makoto. Kino Makoto."
    
    "Duo Maxwell. The one behind you is my friend, Trowa Barton. You're new
    
    here, aren't you?" he asked, straightening his uniform after she
    
    released him.
    
    "Just moved here from Juuban. Had to have my martial arts before
    
    getting settled." The pretty green-eyed brunette flashed a smile at Duo
    
    and Trowa. "Then it's time to find a new place and find my way around."
    
    Duo beamed, putting on the charm. Trowa rolled his eyes. Oh, no, here
    
    it comes..
    
    "Well, I can help ya out, no problem! I have a place here with my
    
    friends, I can easily show you around!"
    
    "Really? Arigato, Duo-san, I'd appreciate it!"
    
    Trowa sighed. Ah, here we have it. Prospective ditch-ee number one
    
    hundred and two. Or was that three? He'd lost count. Duo fairly glowed
    
    as he grinned at him as they got back to classes.
    
    "You see that, Tro-man? Wow, she's so fine and cool! This comin' to the
    
    dojo with ya all those months back was a great idea!"
    
    "You're going to pull it, aren't you?"
    
    Duo grinned as his quiet friend with the overgrown brown hair finally
    
    spoke. "Pull what, Trowa?"
    
    "Ask her out, eventually."
    
    "Well, yeah, eventually! Yeah, so I didn't really impress her, but.."
    
    Trowa shook his head in disbelief. He was unbelievable. He immediately
    
    felt bad for Makoto, she seemed like a genuinely nice girl, only to be
    
    reduced to one of Duo's many conquests. Well, maybe she would be
    
    different--he sweat dropped as Makoto got the best of Duo again--then
    
    again, maybe not. He could tell already this wasn't going to work..


	3. Dreamer's Chapter: Lady Dragon

Oi Minna!! Ok, this is the part I wrote. LOL, it took me a while to write it, cause I wasn't sure how to continue from DJ's chapter (that and computer problems). LOL, I knew I couldn't compete with Her writing. But, well, here it is……!  
  
  
  
Wufei stood in the doorway of Duo and Trowa's class. The 5 boys all had classes at the dojo, but they were at different levels. Quatre was in a lower level, because of the fact that he hadn't had much combat training. Trowa and Duo were in a level together, being quick with both reflexes and catching on. Heero and Wufei were in a higher level, simply because they had training when they were very young. His class didn't start for another hour, so he had decided to go and watch Duo and Trowa to see how they were coming along. Instead of practicing like they should have been, he found the boys talking with a tall brunette onna. At first, he hoped that the girl was talking with Trowa, or that she'd be immune to Duo's charms. But as Trowa and Duo walked away to start training, Wufei saw the triumphant look on Duo's face. He then knew that the braided baka had asked the onna out. Wufei sighed and shook his head. Would that baka ever give up?  
  
An hour later, Wufei chuckled as he watched the tall brunette girl take Duo down for the 4th time. He realized that if she kept up like this, Duo would dump her in two days. Still, Wufei had respect for the onna. Sure, she wasn't the only female at the dojo, but she was the only one at her level. She didn't pretend to be weak to get a boy's attention, like most onnas he'd met before. She had an air around her that yelled confidence and he liked that.  
  
Wufei chuckled again as the brunette flipped Duo on his back. As Wufei headed towards his class, he couldn't help but think of his and Quatre's conversation earlier. If Duo dumped this girl, he was definitely in for a beating.  
  
'And quite frankly,' he thought to himself, 'The baka deserves it.'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Later, Duo found himself showing the beautiful Makoto around the city. He was a little sore after sparing with her, but it was all worth it. Although he got his ass kicked, so to speak, he still had fun. And he still was having fun. He found that Makoto was a very fun and interesting girl. She was much better than any other girl he'd met so far, and that was saying a lot.  
  
During the time that Duo had started his search for 'The One' He had found himself comparing all the girls to each other. 'This one's taller than that one, that one's prettier than this one; she's smarter than the last one, she's not as smart as the one before.' With each comparison, Duo had found that they lacked the one thing that he was looking for. True, Duo wasn't exactly sure what that 'one thing' was, but he knew that he'd know when he found it.  
  
'Gah! I'm not making any sense!' Duo thought to himself angrily. He shook his head in self loathing and decided to turn his thoughts to the beautiful brunette walking beside him.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days later, Duo brought Makoto home to meet the guys. Makoto named them off before Duo could introduce them properly.  
  
"I already know Trowa, Duo. Nice to see you again Tro-kun," Makoto gave Trowa a hug.  
  
"Let's see, Blond hair, sea blue eyes, cute…..You must be Quatre, the sweet one," Makoto said as she shook hands with a surprised Quatre. Duo had described him as cute and sweet?  
  
"Ok…..Dark, messy hair, Prussian eyes, handsome…..Heero right?" Heero nodded mutely to Makoto. Outside he was indifferent, inside he was surprised much like Quatre was. Duo told her that he was handsome?  
  
"Hmmm…..Ok, well this is easy. Chinese and grumpy looking, you're definitely Wufei." Outraged, Wufei glowered at Duo. He had described Quatre as cute, Heero as handsome and all he got was grumpy? How dare he? He was _not_ grumpy. He was hardly _ever_ grumpy. Duo just had a way of making him angry. There was a DIFFERENCE between grumping and anger.  
  
Wufei's inner rant was cut short when he heard giggling. He looked around to see Duo grinning at him, Quatre smiling at him, Trowa's face holding a smirk and Heero desperately trying not to show anything. But the giggling came from Makoto. She grinned widely at him.  
  
"You know, you're kinda cute when you scowl." She said to him. As Wufei opened his mouth, a loud gurgling was heard. Wufei closed his mouth quickly, mortified. Makoto stared open mouthed at him.  
  
"I take it you haven't eaten yet." She stated flatly, gaining her composure. She looked at the other boys.  
  
"Well, what about the rest of you? Are you hungry?" At their affirmative nods, she shook her head.  
  
"Well, we just can't have that! Duo, show me to the kitchen."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, perplexed.  
  
"So I can make you guys something to eat, of course! Lead on!"  
  
In less than an hour, Makoto served the boys a wonderful meal. They were astonished with her abilities. She had made 3 courses out of almost nothing and it was absolutely delicious. The boys kept complimenting her on her abilities throughout the entire meal. Makoto simply said thanks, but they all could see that she practically glowed with all the compliments she'd received.  
  
That night, after Makoto had gone home, the boys , minus Duo, talked about her. They all agreed that they liked her better than the other girls that Duo had dated, but she'd eventually get dumped for a newer flavor.  
  
"It's because of that temper," Quatre said. He saw her practically put her fist through a wall when someone came into 'her' kitchen.  
  
"It's also because she can kick his butt." Trowa added, smirking as he thought about class.  
  
"She'd have him totally whipped," Wufei put in, thinking about the inner strength he saw in her.  
  
"Hn." Heero put in.  
  
The boys shook their heads at Heero's input and continued on with their discussion of the beautiful brunette.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Three weeks later, the boys were surprised to find that Duo and Makoto were still dating. It had been the longest that Duo ever stayed with one girl. The boys were beginning to think that maybe Makoto was 'The One' that Duo had been look for. For the first time in a while, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were finally beginning to relax. This girl was a winner.  
  
Makoto spent most of her time at their place. Yes, she had found a place of her own, but she preferred to stay at a place where there were people who appreciated her. So she stayed at Quatre's place most of the time. No one seemed to mind, especially since she liked to cook for them. As far as she was concerned, she felt like part of the family, and they treated her like it. She was feeling pretty content.  
  
Duo was the only one who didn't seem to be happy. He wasn't happy. He was far from it. In fact, he was downright agitated. He liked Makoto, he really did. He liked her more than any girl he'd ever met. But she wasn't the girl he was looking for. Still, unlike any other girl, he was reluctance break this one off. Not only did he like her, but he feared for his life. Makoto had quite a temper on her, and she could kick his butt in a second. The other guys had come to treat her like family. They also had tempers, they'd kill him in a second.  
  
Finally, Duo came to a decision. He was gonna break it off with her. Now all he had to decide on was how. Should he go himself for once, or should he send one of the guys? Duo decided that one of the guys should do it after remembering Makoto's fists. But which one would he send? Quatre was the sweet one, but he'd be no match for her fists. Heero could handle her, but he'd just tell her bluntly without really thinking of her feelings. Trowa would be capable of handling her and telling her without being so blunt about it, but his head would probably explode from that much talking. Wufei would have to bet he one for this job.  
  
Duo's musings were cut short as Wufei walked by.  
  
'Speak of the devil!' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"Ne, Wufei, could I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Wufei stood in the dojo staring at Makoto as she stood there, fuming.  
  
One of her fists was embedded in the wall next to her, the other being clenched into a tight fist at her side. Wufei watched as she tried to control her anger. In a few minutes, her breathing slowed down, her face lost the heated flush it had and her eyes closed.  
  
Wufei was impressed, she had managed to calm down pretty quickly. He doubted that he would have been able to do the same if the situation was switched. He would have most likely hunted the braided baka down and beat him to death. This onna had more to her than he had expected.  
  
Makoto was pretty devastated. She lost her 'family' once again. It kinda sucked. Every single time it happened: she'd find a so called family and then they'd dump her the moment she started to feel happy. It always happened. That's why she always moved around. She needed a place to belong. She thought she had actually found that place with Duo and the rest of the guys, but she was wrong.  
  
And speaking of the rest of the guys, why was Wufei still there? He had delivered his message for that insensitive baka, why was he still hanging around? She studied him as she pulled her fist out of the wall. She noticed that he was studying her also. Yeah, she had to admit that he was handsome, even if he did look grumpy most of the time. He kinda reminded her of her old boyfriend.  
  
Old boyfriend. Maybe she could still be part of that family. She still liked Duo, even if he did act like an ass. She figured something like that would happen eventually. Duo just seemed like that kind of guy. But Wufei, he was nothing like Duo. She figured that Wufei was one of those guys that played for keeps. Maybe she could snag this guy herself. All she had to do was ask him out.  
  
Wufei noticed the look in Makoto's eyes. He knew what she was thinking, and for once he didn't mind. He had been watching Makoto over the weeks and he had come to like her more than he should have. He remembered Quatre's words a few weeks back. Now he understood what Quatre meant. He had found his lady Dragon, or at least he hoped he had.  
  
With a smile, he looked to Makoto and asked her out for coffee. Makoto, quite surprised, nodded mutely. He offered his arm to her and they walked out into the world, a new relationship in the making.  
  
  


	4. DJ's Chapter: Bolt of Electricity

Two pairs of eyes followed Wufei and Makoto as they walked quietly  
through the park arm in arm a few weeks later, enjoying each other's  
company. One pair, amber in color, met the other, light blue, in  
seemingly silent communication. But things weren't as they seemed..  
  
**There she is. Makoto is safe.**  
  
**Hai. But where are the others?**  
  
The amber eyes closed briefly in worry. **I don't know. I pray they  
are safe somewhere. It isn't time for Makoto-chan to awaken. What  
should we do?**  
  
**-snort- Why are you asking me, Luna? You're the one with the bright  
ideas!**  
  
**Look who's talking, furball! Whose bright idea was it to separate  
them? Now we may never find them!**  
  
**Calm down, Luna. You should know by now that where one is, the  
others are too, somewhere. We just have to take care of one at a  
time. This man with Makoto..you think it will work?**  
  
**It has to, Artemis. Makoto can't be left defenseless..it won't do  
to attempt this while like this, Chang will never believe a talking  
cat.**  
  
Ceasing following the pair for a second, a black cat and a white cat,  
each with an unusual crescent moon mark upon their foreheads, ducked  
into the shadows, where the black cat halted and stared unblinkingly  
at the pale yellow full moon rising into the darkening sky.  
  
**It's been so long. Serenity-sama, grant me the strength to do  
this..**  
  
The white cat licked her cheek, causing a dark red to flush her  
cheeks. **I believe in you, Luna. For our hime, we must do this.**  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes, bowing her head. Her sigil flashed,  
and it seemed, for a moment in time, that the moon in the sky flashed  
back. A soft white glow enveloped the cat, and her feline shape  
stretched and changed, until, crouching beside the white cat was a  
black-haired young woman in a pale yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. She  
raised her hands to brush her bangs over her mark, then slowly got to  
her feet, leaning against the wall.  
  
"It worked." She whispered in relief, smiling as she picked up Artemis  
and cuddled him. "After so long, our powers still work!"  
  
"Hai, so they do." Artemis whispered back. "Now comes the tough part-  
confronting Wufei. Let's go."  
  
Luna nodded, then followed after the couple again.  
******  
  
Makoto smiled happliy as she glanced up at the moon hanging in the  
starlit sky. A perfect night for sweethearts--and after several  
blissful weeks after Wufei had asked her out for coffee, she was  
certain Wufei was just that sweetheart for her. Sure, he may have a  
lees-than-cheerful demeanor, but she had noticed a softening around  
his handsome features that lessened the grumpy frown he usually wore,  
and when he smiled..she sighed and leaned her head against Wufei's  
shoulder.  
  
She had never been so happy. Duo was a wonderful guy, but Wufei was  
the one she'd waited for all her life. She wouldn't be lonely  
anymore.  
  
"What are you smiling about, onna?" Wufei grumbled, but Makoto could  
hear the affectionate tone in his voice that gentled the words. She  
grinned as she glanced up into his dark eyes.  
  
"Just thinking. It's a beautiful night, ne?"  
  
Wufei smiled, turning Makoto into mush. "It is. What are you thinking  
about?"  
  
She blushed. "You, and how happy you make me. I've never felt this  
way, not about anybody. And to think, we owe Duo for all this!"  
  
Wufei snorted. "Huh. Well, maybe the baka is good for something after  
all!" He grinned at Makoto's laugh. She was right, they did owe Duo.  
He wasn't so solitary anymore..maybe it would be enough to prevent  
him from wringing Duo's neck over all the frustration-maybe.  
  
Luna squeaked as her felinish eyees keenly saw the movement making its  
way toward Makoto and Wufei, sensing danger. "Kuso," she hissed  
softly. "Looks like Wufei will be needing our help faster than we  
thought!"  
  
Artemis also caught the movement and nodded. "Do you still have the  
Spirit-star?" At her nod, he hissed, "Then throw it!"  
  
"Nani?" Makoto gasped as a hand grabbed her arm roughly and jerked her  
away from Wufei. Her eyes widened as a man sneered down at her, then  
glared at Wufei.  
  
"Money now, boy, or I hurt your onna."  
  
Wufei growled. A mugger? No, this wasn't going to happen, not tonight  
and not to her. He shouted a fierce cry as he launched himself at the  
man, not noticing a woman a few feet away throw a glimmering green  
star at him, which burst into millions of tiny green stars, taking a  
brief shape not unlike Makoto's, and leapt into him with a burst of  
lightning.  
  
Throwing Makoto cruelly into a wall, the man tried to attack Wufei,  
but the young man was a blur of motion, hitting him hard and fast with  
kicks, punches and chops that knocked the wind out of the mugger.  
Wufei, meanwhile, was seeing red. How dare someone hurt Makoto,  
threaten her?  
  
"INJUSTICE!!" He sceamed, delivering a kick that sent the man flying  
several feet away. "You have no honor, hurting someone like that,  
bakayaro!"  
  
The man rose, staggering, and rushed at Wufei. Wufei bared his teeth,  
his rage absolute, and crying out strange words he didn't know, he  
leapt into the air, his roundhouse kick making an impact and striking  
like a bolt of lightning. Wait--that *was* a bolt of lightning, aimed  
from his kick and sent the man tumbling end over end to land in an  
unconscious heap against some trashcans, knocking their contents onto  
him. He could smell the scorchness in the air..but..how..?  
  
Wufei glanced down at his clenched hands, gasping as he saw blue  
lightning arc from his fingertips. Impossible..he shook his head and  
raced over to Makoto, who was just coming to. She squeaked and jerked  
away from his embrace.  
  
"Nani..? Do you hurt?" Makoto shook her head.  
  
"Iie, 'Fei-chan. You just zapped me! Must be some electric in the air,  
ne? Are you all right?"  
  
Wufei nodded, stunned, as he helped Makoto to her feet. Electricity..  
lightning..  
  
**Protect her, Wufei-san. You were given these powers for a reason.**  
  
He glanced up at the voice, and met the eyes of a black-haired woman  
with a white cat a few feet away. She smiled and nodded.  
  
**May Jupiter bless you and Mako-chan. Be safe.**  
  
Staring after the woman as she left, Wufei turned and continued with  
Makoto through the quiet night. There was..some kind of power in him,  
now. He didn't know how he knew, but he would need it to protect  
those he cared for, soon.  
  
"'Fei-chan?"  
  
Wufei started at Makoto's voice, then smiled at the brunette before  
tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm okay..Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto blushed at the endearment, smiling back. "Those martial-arts  
classes must be helping out a lot, considering you took care of that  
punk. I didn't even have a chance to judo-throw him before he grabbed  
me. Domo arigato for protecting me."  
  
"Ne, I couldn't let you get hurt!" Wufei smiled as Makoto hugged him,  
then sent a silent thanks to the mysterious woman and those strange  
powers. Best to keep quiet about them..for now.  
******  
  
Luna breathed a sigh of relief, once again in her feline form. "That  
was too close. We almost didn't reach Wufei-san in time. One down,  
four to go..if we ever find our hime and the others in time, to  
protect them without awakening them."  
  
Artemis purred soothingly, leaning his forehead against hers. "We  
will, Luna. Serenity-sama guides our path. She will make sure they  
will be safe."  
******  
  
Duo grumbled as he watched Wufei and Makoto walk together. It wasn't  
fair. He didn't grudge Wufei and Makoto their happiness, but he  
wished he could be so happy. When would he ever find The One? When  
would he finally know love?  
  
Pushing back his braid in irritation, he didn't watch where he was  
going and slammed hard into a person in front of him. Bouncing  
backwards, but managing to stay on his feet, he glanced up into the  
concerned blue gaze of a petite blue-haired girl clutching her books  
to her chest.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to run into you! I should know better  
than to read and walk at the same time." She stuck her tongue out  
goofily and giggled. Duo grinned back, his spirits lifting.  
  
"It's all right, I wasn't paying attention myself. You okay?"  
  
She nodded, her gentle blue eyes sparkling. "No harm done, and no  
injuries." She bowed in greeting, blushing shyly. "I'm Mizuno Ami, and  
who do I have the pleasure of running over?"  
  
Duo laughed, bowing in return. "I'm Duo Maxwell, Ami-san. Onegai,  
allow me the pleasure of buying you lunch to make up for the crash?"  
  
"Well..." Ami raised a hand to push her blue curls from her eyes,  
checking her watch. "I'm not due for classes for another hour, and  
I'm caught up on my chapters for once..all right, I *am* hungry."  
  
He grinned, gallantly taking her books from her and walking beside  
her. "My treat-and my honor-to escort you, then. Maybe it WAS good we  
ran into each other after all!"  
  
She blushed again, and Duo melted. She was so sweet and so kind..he  
knew that he would like getting to know her..  
******  
  
"Oohhhh noooooooo..." Quatre groaned as he closed his eyes and put his  
hand over them before slumping in his chair. Heero quirked an eyebrow  
at the blond's actions, never seeing him like this.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
Heero turned in his chair and glanced over his shoulder. He saw Duo  
walking with a blue-haired girl and they were laughing. "So?"  
  
"'So'?! That's all you have to say?" Quatre all but shrieked as he  
glared at Heero, who only shrugged. He sighed. "That's Ami Mizuno,  
the resident genius here. She's intelligent, kind, helpful, pretty.."  
  
Heero shrugged again, and Quatre growled.  
  
"Has any of this entered your thick skull? Ami's a wonderful person,  
and it looks like she's up as Duo's next flavor!"  
  
Heero blinked in realization as he turned again to look back at Duo's  
newest victim. "Hn."  
  
Quatre sighed at Heero's grunt, massaging his temples. "Allah give me  
strength.." he grumbled as Heero continued to watch the pretty girl  
blush under Duo's gaze. The poor girl didn't know WHAT she was in  
for..he wondered just how long this one was going to last. Makoto had  
the longest record so far, lasting several weeks..did this intelligent  
one stand a chance against Duo's fickle emotions? 


	5. Dreamer's Chapter: Lost Loves

Heya Dudes and Dudettes! Sorry it took so long! It wasn't my fault, well, not really. Ok, so maybe it was, but it wasn't intentional. And just so that you understand the situation better, I'm gonna insert a little part of the convo DJ and I had about this chapter:  
  
moonchilddj: okie! well...it's pretty obvious...I LOVE WHAT YOU WROTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
gideondreams: really?!?? honestly and truely!?!?  
  
moonchilddj: gods, yes!!! i was totally blown away!! it was so moving! intense and funny and sad and sweet....*sniffle* i needed a tissue after reading it!  
  
gideondreams: lol, you wouldn't believe how many times I had to write that over  
  
gideondreams: I couldn't get satisfied with it at all  
  
moonchilddj: well...i don't know what you did...but you did a marvelous job! in fact...i don't know how to match that right now!  
  
gideondreams: Hey! that's my line! I'm the one who isn't sure how to match YOUR chapters!  
  
moonchilddj: i think the tables are turned this time....  
  
gideondreams: lol, it should, considering the fact that it took me soo long to write!  
  
moonchilddj: how long did it take you to come up with it?  
  
gideondreams: I'm not sure of the exact time line, but remember when I told you that I had it typed up and then it was lost?  
  
gideondreams: When i went to rewrite it, the second copy was nothing like the original and then i deleted that one by mistake and so I had to write it over again, but this time I wrote it on paper first and then the last 4 pages got ruined by some water so I rewrote that, but it ended up being different than the one I had originally wrote and then i finally came up with the one I sent you, but I wasn't sure If i liked it or not  
  
moonchilddj: ...........oh.......my........gosh...... i have NEVER had that much problem with a chapter! i mean, sure, i rewrite parts or fix parts i don't like, but i don't keep on like that...my poor sweety, what a tough time you had! considering all the trouble you had with it, i'm simply amazed at the results!  
  
gideondreams: Thanx!  
  
gideondreams: but at least you know why it took so darned long, ne?  
  
moonchilddj: oh, gosh, yes. and now i don't blame you whatsoever!  
  
gideondreams: What!?? You were blaming me before!!!  
  
gideondreams: Whaaaa!  
  
gideondreams: Dee doesn't like me!!!!  
  
moonchilddj: well....i didn't blame you BEFORE, either...i was only wondering!! *hugs* hey, hey, no be upset!!  
  
gideondreams: *sniffle* ok....*hiccup*  
  
moonchilddj: *huggle* me and my big mouth...gomen, gomen!  
  
gideondreams: s'ok! I forgive you!!! Not that I needed to forgive you before!  
  
Anyways, that was part of our convo, the rest is just way too weird for you to read! LOL, no offense DJ!! Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days after Ami's collision with Duo, she was amazed to find that he still wanted to be around her. He didn't seem like the type that would want to be friends with her, let alone want to date her. But lo and behold, Duo eagerly awaited her arrival at the local coffee shop.  
  
She blushed as she took in his appearance. He was casually waiting for her, leaning against the storefront. His hands were in his pockets, his hat pulled low over his eyes. The simple stance made him look very alluring and she noted that many other girls had noticed and were staring at him with much interest. What made her happy was that Duo paid no attention to the other girls. It made her feel special that Duo only had eyes for her, yet it made her very curious. What could he possibly see in her?  
  
Duo wasn't sure why he liked Ami so much. She was absolutely nothing like the other girls he had known. She didn't giggle mindlessly and constantly talk about fashion and food and such. She was much deeper than that. She enjoyed school, she craved knowledge, and she tried to accomplish and excel in everything she started. He couldn't understand why he was drawn to her. A guy would have to be blind to not notice her, though. Behind the big glasses and the shy blushes, there really was a beautiful girl that screamed for people to pay attention and notice her. And boy, did people notice her.  
  
Duo had noticed the looks boys had given the blue haired girl. She was completely oblivious to those looks, though. That made Duo curious. Was it that she really wasn't interested in what others thought of her, or was it that she really wasn't aware of her own appeal? He suspected that it was a little of both.  
  
After four days, Duo finally brought Ami home to meet the guys. 'Plus girlfriend...' Duo thought to himself, thinking of his ex girlfriend, now Wufei's new girlfriend.  
  
They all seemed to like her well enough. She and Trowa got along pretty well as they both liked to play chess. Quatre was quite taken with her. She happened to be in his debate class and he thought she was wonderful, bright and very pretty. Wufei didn't mind her at all, since at one point he had been a scholar, he considered her accomplishments note worthy. Makoto liked her simply because there was another girl hanging around at the place. But Heero on the other hand...  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero glared at Ami every time she came over. He wouldn't talk to her and stayed a noticeable length away from her. Duo noticed that it seemed to make Ami uncomfortable. So he decided to confront Heero while she was away.  
  
"What's your problem, Heero?" Duo hissed at him one day, pulling him into an empty room.  
  
"I don't trust her." He told Duo bluntly.  
  
Heero had spent a week being cold to Ami and glaring at her simply because he didn't trust her?! It was so stupid, Duo almost laughed, but it wasn't funny.  
  
"And why, tell me, don't you trust her?" He asked Heero, exasperated.  
  
"Hn. She isn't the type of person that you would date. And there's something wrong with her." Heero trailed off, his eyes getting a far away look that Duo hadn't seen before.  
  
"Heero?" Duo waved his hand in front of Heero, bewildered. Heero blinked and turned his attention to the braided boy.  
  
"What was that? And what's wrong with her?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind, Duo, just know that I don't trust her, and I intend to find out exactly what she's up to." With that, Heero strode out of the room.  
  
"Up to?" Duo asked the empty room.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8* True to his word, Heero had been following Ami since the day he told Duo about his suspicions about her. There was something about her that didn't sit well with him. Heero liked to believe that he knew Duo fairly well. They'd known each other for years, so that gave Heero the right to question Duo's choice in his next flavor. The profile of this girl just didn't match with the profiles of other girls Duo had dated. There was something definitely wrong with this Ami girl.  
  
Of course, Heero would have to be dead not to notice the beautiful blue haired girl, his heart beat wildly in his chest every time she looked at him. That was one of the things that tipped him off about Ami's unusualness. There wasn't supposed to be a girl alive in this universe that made him feel like that, especially after R---. He couldn't finish that thought, so he ignored it and stuck to the shadows, following Ami and observing her lifestyles.  
  
So far, he hadn't found anything incriminating. In fact, she was much like he was. He was quite impressed when he had checked out her class records and class schedule. She had advance classes in almost everything and high marks in all her classes. It amazed him to find that she was in one of his classes. It made him wonder how he had never noticed her until Duo started dating her.  
  
Heero shook his head and continued to follow her. Odds were that he would eventually find out what was wrong with her if he kept surveillance on her. Until then, there was nothing else for him to do.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8* Not following far behind Heero were two cats, one white and one black. Both had a crescent moon on the middle of their foreheads.  
  
"This was a brilliant idea, Luna." Artemis said silently to Luna as they followed Heero.  
  
"Just find one of the girls and watch that one. They're bound to find each other, it's destined." Luna repeated her original plan. "although, I'm worried, Artemis."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This 'Heero' boy. He seems to be stalking our dear Ami, and it definitely doesn't seem that he likes her. Should we be concerned about him?"  
  
Artemis looked at Heero closely.  
  
"No, it's best that we wait and see, Luna. After all, he might be Ami's champion. If it turns out that he means harm towards Ami, we'll send that Duo boy. Duo is her boyfriend at the moment, right?"  
  
"Yes, he is, but I wouldn't count on him. I've been watching the boys at that house and I've heard that the braided boy doesn't stay with girls for very long."  
  
"Really? That might actually be a key to our problems."  
  
"Key?"  
  
"Yes! Don't you see? Duo has already found 2 of our girls without even trying, while we've spent years trying to find them. Maybe we should stick with that boy. He just might find all of them without even knowing it!"  
  
Luna made an inaudible gasp and looked at Artemis.  
  
"You might be right for once, Artemis."  
  
"For once!?"  
  
Luna laughed at the disgruntled cat and shook her head.  
  
"Let's just keep an eye on these two at the moment, alright Artemis? Once we find Ami's champion, then we'll think about your plan."  
  
"Fine, Luna. Off we go, then."  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Heero followed Ami as she walked towards her apartment building. He wanted to know exactly where she lived so that he could watch her every move. When Ami opened the front door to the building, Heero waited until she was inside before he ran for the slowly closing door. He caught the door before it closed and slid through the opening, silently closing it behind him.  
  
He quickly looked around and saw that Ami was slowly making her way up the stairs. Quietly he followed her, making sure he didn't follow her too closely. He noted which floor she stopped at and paid attention to which room she headed to. Ami took her keys out and reached for the lock on her door, but before doing anything else, she stopped. She stood there facing the door for a few seconds. "Since you're here Heero, you might as well come in." Ami said out loud, and then proceeded to unlock the door and walk inside.  
  
Heero stood there surprised.  
  
"How in the--" He thought to himself.  
  
Cautiously, Heero entered the apartment. It was decorated in shades of blue, and he could tell that she had put a lot of thought into decorating the place. He could tell that she spent a lot of time studying also. The place wasn't messy, but there were several stacks of books and papers all over the place.  
  
Heero wandered around, trying to locate Ami. Finally, he found her in the kitchen. Her back was towards him, but he could tell that she was busy making coffee. "Honestly, Heero, you worry me. Do you really have nothing better to do than to follow me around all day? And speaking of which, why were you following me, anyways?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at her back. She still hadn't turned around to face him. That simple thing made her seem even more suspicious.  
  
"How did you know I was following you?" Heero asked gruffly.  
  
"I asked you first, Heero. Answer mine and I'll answer yours." Ami said quietly.  
  
Heero grunted. He didn't want to tell her the exact reason why he had been following her. Of course, he could always lie, there was a time when he had been very good at that. But he had made a vow a long time ago that lies would no longer be a part of his life. So that vow and his first impulse had put him in a little bind. He glared at her back while he thought of his choices. Finally, he came to a decision. Tell her the half truth. After all, telling the half truth wasn't exactly a lie, right?  
  
"I don't trust you." He stated, quite bluntly. He watched as her shoulders slumped forward slightly. "I see.." She said quietly.  
  
Heero wasn't sure why, but he felt a pang in his chest when he heard the sadness in her voice. He frowned and shook himself.  
  
"Now, how did you know that I was following you?" He asked once more.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as Heero glared at the girl's back. She still hadn't turned to face him. It annoyed him and unnerved him at the same time. What exactly was this girl's problem?  
  
"I saw your reflection." Ami said out loud.  
  
Huh? Heero shook his head.  
  
"Huh?" he repeated his thought aloud. "When I was walking down the street, I looked over into one of the stores. I saw your reflection in one of the store front windows." She clarified for him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I kept an eye on you after that, to make sure you were actually following me. At first, I thought that you just wanted to speak to me. But then I remembered that Duo said you didn't talk much. I also remembered the fact that you kept glaring at me every time I was at your place. So I knew, just knew, that whatever the reason you were following me couldn't be on friendly terms. And so I got scared."  
  
On the last sentence, Ami turned around and faced Heero. He reeled back. Her eyes were wide and blue, bluer than any eyes he had ever seen. He got lost in them, and in those eyes, he saw that she could never be as devious as he had originally thought. Something inside of him stirred, something he hadn't felt since -- Heero stomped down on that thought and pushed it away.  
  
"Scared?" He asked her after a while.  
  
Ami sighed. She looked tired and wary. She glanced at the coffee pot and noticed that it was done. As she grabbed mugs from a nearby cupboard, she talked to him.  
  
"It's a complicated story, Heero. I'll tell you if you want to listen."  
  
Heero studied her for a few minutes before nodding. What was there to lose? If he stayed, he might be able to find out what made him feel the way he was now. If he left, he'd be forever curious and mistrustful of Ami. That's not what he wanted if Duo was planning on staying with her.  
  
Catching his nod, Ami poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Coffee, Heero?"  
  
"Hn. Black." Ami smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Heero followed Ami into her living room. They sat down and silently drank their coffee, studying each other. Finally, Ami decided to break the silence and get down to business. There was plenty to tell Heero and if she wanted to be finished soon, she had better start as soon as possible.  
  
"I know what you've been thinking about me, Heero. You don't think I'm the kind of person Duo would date. You don't think that Duo would be the kind of person I would date, that there is some kind of ulterior motive in our decision to date. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why Duo would want me as a girlfriend. I've met Makoto and I've heard about the other girls he's dated. It's baffled me. But I can tell you why I'd want to date him.  
  
"Duo is a great guy. He's funny, outgoing, and he respects me. Not to mention, he's cute." Ami smiled slightly.  
  
"But besides all that, he reminds me of Greg." Ami trailed off and turned to stare at a picture on the wall. Heero followed her gaze and was surprised to see a picture that had escaped his notice before. It was a picture of a younger Ami and a dark haired boy her age. They were smiling happily and waving in the picture.  
  
"Greg?" Heero quietly prompted.  
  
"Um, yes, sorry. 4 years ago, I was like the girls that Duo would normally date. I talked about boys, I kept up with the latest fashions, I knew of and talked about all the latest gossip, and most of all I had a boyfriend, Greg. He was very much like Duo. He was charming and funny and good looking. Most of the girls in the school had crushes on him, but he ignored them, because I was the only girl in his life. He made me feel like I was the only girl on the earth. We were so much in love that we were planning on getting married once we graduated from high school."  
  
"Well, what happened? Did he dump you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Greg, my dear Greg, was killed the summer before our senior year in high school. There were hoodlums in the neighborhood that liked to cause trouble. They had been harassing Greg for most of the summer. Finally he decided that he wasn't going to take it anymore, and he confronted them. He threatened them, telling them that if he was bothered again, he'd tell the police, and as a sign that he was serious, he punched the leader. The leader didn't like Greg's attitude, so they went after him. But not in the way most hoodlums would act. They tampered with Greg's car. They cut the brake fuel line and punctured the tank that held the steering wheel fluid. When it came time for him to drive to work, he lost control of the car. The brakes wouldn't work and he couldn't handle the steering wheel. He crashed and died when the car burst into flames."  
  
Ami noticed that Heero had a far away look in his eyes. He seemed to be remembering something painful. She wasn't exactly sure if she should bother him or if she should wait, but before she came to a decision, Heero blinked and turned to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, what happened after that?"  
  
Ami was surprised. She didn't expect Heero to be interested in her story, much less apologize for it. Still, he asked for an explanation and she was going to give it to him.  
  
"At 2am that night, I got a call from Greg's mother, telling me that he had been killed in an accident. I knew right away that it was not an accident. He had told me about his encounter with those hoodlums. I told him to be careful around them, that they couldn't be trusted, but he had waved off my warning. I knew that they had caused his accident. I went to the police to explain everything, but they waved me off, explaining that there was no witnesses and there had been nothing wrong with the car. I didn't believe that, so I went to the mechanic that had checked Greg's car after the accident. After much harassing and accusing, he finally told me what really had been wrong with the car. When I asked him why he had lied, he told me that the hoodlums had threatened his life if he told the truth. There was nothing I could do."  
  
"So what did you do? Give up?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Well, not in the sense you'd think. I threw myself into my school work. I was determined to make something of myself, so that I could change rules or do something so that people like the hoodlums that killed Greg wouldn't get away. I graduated top of my class that year. I'm not going to forget about Greg, not by a long shot, but there's nothing really that I can do but try and make a difference. That's why I'm not like the girls Duo usually dates and that's why I decided to date him. Are you satisfied now, Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded his head. He felt guilty, now that he understood why she was so unusual to him. The two of them were in the same boat in a sense. She had gained his respect and Duo was free to date her if he wished. He told her so as he left her apartment.  
  
"Thank you, Heero, I'm glad you think so. Feel free to stop by anytime, I don't get very many visitors here." And with that, he left the building, heading towards home.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Duo paced back and forth in an empty room. It had been 3 weeks since Ami and Heero made peace with each other. Heero had come back home and explained that he and Ami were friends, so to speak. It had made Duo happy, and Ami seemed more comfortable spending time with them at home.  
  
He liked her, he really did, but it seemed that she wasn't the girl he was looking for. Once again, Duo found himself fretting about breaking up with a girl. It was odd. He had never been scared about breaking up with a girl before. But here he was, scared of breaking up with Ami like he was with Makoto. What was that about, anyway?  
  
Shrugging to himself, Duo thought of how to break up with Ami. He couldn't break up with her himself, he couldn't bear to see her cry, and he liked her too much. He thought about Quatre, he seemed to like Ami way too much, he might cry himself. Trowa got along with her, but Duo still didn't think the poor boy could handle that much verbal contact. Wufei had sworn off Duo's favors, simply because he had a girlfriend himself. That left Heero.  
  
Now, Heero did seem to be the best choice. Duo had noticed that there was something between the two after the talk he had with Ami. They got along pretty well and they had classes together. So, Duo went to Heero to ask him to break it to Ami. Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I will not have her heart broken once again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Never mind. She doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? Hope she breaks up with me first? Please Heero, she understands you better, and I'd make a fool of myself trying to do it myself."  
  
"One of these days, Duo, you're going to have to grow up. This is the last time I ever do this kind of favor for you, ok?"  
  
Duo grinned at his friend.  
  
"Thanks man!"  
  
And with that, Duo turned and left Heero alone in the room to think about Ami.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Heero walked to Ami's apartment thinking about her. He had really grown to like her. It was a shame that he wouldn't see her again, not counting the class they had together. Maybe he could come and visit her sometimes, she had, after all, invited him to visit once in a while. Maybe.  
  
  
  
Heero's thought was cut short by sirens and flashing lights. He looked up to see Ami's building on fire, more specifically, Ami's room on fire. Panicking, Heero glanced around, trying to find her, but she was nowhere in the crowd. That meant that quite possibly she was still in the burning building.  
  
Heero gazed up into the fire and froze. Memories of Relena flooded his mind. She had died in a fire. He was forced to watch her die in the car full of flames while the hoodlums held him back. He could remember her screams and the hoodlums laughing. And when the screams finally stopped, he was beaten almost to death.  
  
"No!" Heero screamed out loud, breaking out of his self imposed nightmare. He rushed through the barricade that the firemen and policemen had set up and raced up the stairs towards Ami's apartment. *8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Artemis! Hurry up and transform. If we don't hurry, Ami will die!!"  
  
"It's alright, Luna, we know for sure that he's her champion, he won't let her die, regardless if we help."  
  
"Still, it will make things go much smoother if you stop taking your time!" *8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Heero rushed towards Ami's door and realized that the fire was confined to her apartment. Frantically, he started to ram his shoulder into the door, trying to knock it down. His eyes were tearing up, not only from the smoke, but from memories that were tearing through him. Dimly, he thought about how much he had grown to care for Ami and he told himself that if he ever got to see her alive, he'd ask her out.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero turned around to face the person that called out to him. He saw a man with long white hair that reached past his shoulders, his bangs were long enough cover his forehead. He wore blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. Somewhere in the back of Heero's head, he thought about the fact that this man didn't have a scratch on him, let alone a smudge of dirt.  
  
"Use this!" the man called to Heero, tossing what seemed to be a blue star. Heero tried to catch it, but before his hand could close around the star, it exploded into several little stars around him. A little confused, he looked up, but the man was gone. Heero shook his head, upset that he had let that man distract him from saving Ami.  
  
He went back to knocking down the door and with a mighty shove, the door gave way. The room was filled with flames, but in the middle of the room he could see Ami sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. He looked around, trying to find some safe way into the room, but found none. So he jumped over the flame and landed next to the girl. He checked her over and was relieved to find that she was still alive.  
  
Now that he knew that, his next course of action was to get out of the room. He grabbed a blanket that, surprisingly, wasn't burning and bundled Ami up in it. She moaned, but didn't wake up. Heero tried to jump out the way he had come in, but now the flames were too high. He backed up and tried to go for the window, but before he could reach that, a large piece of the ceiling fell, blocking the view of the window. Angered, Heero turned towards the door once more. Lifting up his hand, he said a couple of words he didn't know.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
2 hours later, Ami awoke in a hospital with someone holding her hand. She looked over to see Heero holding her hand, but fast asleep. She smiled slightly and tried to pull her hand out of his. He woke immediately and smiled the first smile she'd ever seen on his face.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Ami. What happened in there?"  
  
"The damned computer blew up! I flew backwards and I guess I hit my head. What happened after that?"  
  
"Your apartment's gone, due to the fire the computer caused. I took the liberty to call Quatre and tell him that you're living with me-- I mean, us. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Ami didn't miss the slip-up that Heero had made. She had been wondering how long it would take for him to finally notice her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, Heero. But I'll stay on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to kiss me first." She said with a blush.  
  
Heero stood up and leaned over to kiss her. He was glad that he had been able to save her, but he'd never tell anyone exactly what had happened. He didn't want anyone to think he was crazy. He wasn't really sure if he wasn't crazy. Because when they were trapped in that room, he swore he saw a stream of water come out of his outstretched hand to extinguish the fire. No, it was best that he didn't tell anyone. But he wouldn't hesitate to try and use that again if it meant saving Ami's life. Because, together, they had a life worth living. 


End file.
